


In the Darkness of Night

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Morgoth (dream), Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Memories of Angband still haunt him.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In the Darkness of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of AMOW. Sugar Plums Dancing in their Head: nightmares | hallucinations

He was kneeling on cold stone shivering, not daring to look up. He knew what would happen if he looked up. The tap-tap of metal boots were coming closer.

"Well, it looks like the little prince can be trained." a dark voice chuckled as a heavy hand was laid on his head. Maedhros shuddered as Morgoth began to pet his hair, lifting up a lock to examine, revealing the brand on his shoulder.

As expected the hand did not stay gentle for long. He stifled a scream as the hand tightened on the lock near yanking it out of his head. Morgoth grabbed more of his hair and began to drag him along the throne room floor, towards the door. He prayed that it didn't break. He remembered the last time that happened.

Maedhros was pulled outside, the winds nearly lifting him away. Sauron came forward with a chain in his hand. The cuff was placed on one of his hands, and then was sealed shut by the fallen Maia heating up his hands until the metal fused together. Maedhros bit his lip until it bled. 

His face was forced up to look at the Valar's face, Maedhros eyes went higher though looking at his crown. The three Silmarils glowing with their inner light, so close and yet completely out of his reach.

Then he yelped as he was pushed off the cliff.

And he was   
Falling,  
Falling,  
Falling,

He screamed his lungs out as it felt like he just falling endlessly.  
\-------

He was being shaken. His eyes shooting open, he jumped back and took notice of his surroundings. He was not in Angbang, but in his own rooms in Himring. 

"Mae?"

"Fingon" he gasped, grabbing his lover close, burying his head into his chest. Fingon mumbled something in his hair soothingly. Alternatively petting and kissing his hair, as Maedhros quietly sobbed. 

"Stay?" He mumbled.

"Forever." Fingon promised.


End file.
